Silk On Steel
by twighunter
Summary: I am Lilly Merry Lassana de Orchid, courtesan in training. I belong to Orchid Manor. I live a life some girls and boys dream of and others have nightmares of. The glittering smooth world that I will belong to after I cater to my first client will be my ho
1. Silk

Silk on Steel

I am Lilly Merry Lassana de Orchid, courtesan-in-training. I belong to Orchid Manor, which is placed on the rural side of the city. I live a life some girls and boys dream of and others have nightmares of. The glittering smooth world that I will belong to after I cater to my first client will be my home forever. It is a prospect that I am resigned to, after all the life I might have had is a lot worse.

I was the second daughter of the chief of the Evans clan in the barbaric highlands of Scotland. The Evans clan place no value on their daughters unless they are beautiful, at the age of ten years old I was definitely not the picture of grace and beauty. I was pudgy and short with mottled skin, courtesy of the cruel, cold wind. My mother called me Lily and my father didn't call me anything; he hated the sight of me. My sister Petunia also hated me. Since she was quite comely at the age of twelve she had the right to make me do menial tasks such as picking nettles to make into a cream to make the occasional spot that appeared on her otherwise white skin disappear.

On my eleventh birthday I was working diligently on such a task and I had wandered near a dirt path. On that fateful day the Mistress of the Houses was riding in her carriage to visit family and she saw me. She had a keen eye for beauty and she saw me as an ugly duckling. She stopped the carriage and I tried to run away, but she calmly asked one of the soldiers traveling with her to catch me and bring me to her.

I was running as hard as I could to go home and warn my mother of the coming invaders, for I saw them as a threat to my home. I tripped and as I hit the ground my cheek was cut. The soldier caught up to me and lifted me clean off the ground, grunting with the effort. He trotted back to the carriage and deposited me in it.

I looked around the carriage with wonder. I had never seen such comfort and beauty in my life. It was all red velvet and gold. I looked up at the mistress herself with wide eyes. She was looking me over with hawk-like eyes. She was beautiful. Golden curls tumbled down her back and shoulders and deep chocolate brown eyes graced her porcelain face. She had a sky blue dress on that was made of fabric that looked so soft compared to my tunic. I found myself reaching out to touch it, but she slapped my hand back absently. I whimpered and folded my hands neatly in my lap. I felt the coarse, rough fabric underneath my hands. Escape didn't occur to me as the carriage rumbled on.

She smiled and said "Little girl, what might your name be?" Her voice was melodic and enchanting and I replied "Lily Daggerbit from the Clan of Evans." She pursed her lip softly and said, "Ahhhh the Clan of Evans." She knew they didn't value their daughters and they didn't truly know a prize when they had one, but she was no barbarian and so she offered me a choice, "Would you like me to take you back to your family or do you want to go to a magical place with me where people will love you?" I was already enchanted by the mistress as many others were and so I made the decision that would change my life. "I want to go with you!"

She turned the carriage back from the relatives she was going to visit and we made the long journey down to the city. A week went by filled with new sounds and scents and places. She took me to England and for the first time I slept on a feather mattress and wore a dress. The whole time the Mistress taught me basic manners and hygiene. She told me I would be given to another Mistress for further tutelage, but I was too enamored of this new world to care. I was excited and eager for more.

We arrived at the Flower court and I gasped in delight. The mistress glanced at me and smiled as I threw my head out the window and gazed at the sight before me. A picturesque village that was clean and neat greeted my view. Villagers worked here and there. Shouting their wares and busily going to and fro. There was a hum of happiness in the air. The weather was different here. Flowers decorated the village and a summer sun shined down on the perfect cobblestones. It was warm and smelt faintly of mint and orchid. The carriage made its way up to beautiful stone wall with carvings of fabulous creatures and beautiful gods making merry. A golden gate opened up before the carriage and we found ourselves in the middle of large circular driveway. It was shaded by many tall trees and golden sunlight made its way to strike on six signs that were beside six ways that led from the circle. The signs in flowing script read; Orchid, Acacia, Rose, Celsia, Jessamine and Mezeron.

I felt fear at the names for they struck a chord inside of me. "What will happen to me here?" I asked the mistress. "You will find love." She talked to me no more after that. The carriage made its way down the road that read Orchid. We arrive before a cream colored mansion with large window surrounded by orchid flower. I jumped out from the carriage and looked around curiously, all fear gone. The Mistress alighted from the carriage with the grace of a swan and took my plump hand in her own delicate one and we walked up the marble steps leading to the door. A boy that I thought to be a statue carved from golden-brown wood opened the door and I gasped and stared at him as the mistress led me through the door. He was the most beautiful boy I had seen with jet black hair and eyes. He was about two years older than me at the time and would soon become my riding teacher and friend.

I passed through the golden hall and was led to a small room that appeared to be a study by the Mistress. A woman looked up from her desk and smiled a smile that lit up the room. She lifted herself from her chair and hugged the Mistress and cried, "Eillian I missed you so much!" The mistress smiled and hugged her back "My goodness I missed you also Elanne!" I began to notice similarities between them such as their eyes and facial structure. They were definitely sisters. "What have you brought me from the highlands?" Elanne said to Eillian as she looked me over after pleasantries were done. "I found her on the side of the road and I think she had great potential and I felt that Orchid house would accommodate her very well." Eillian smiled at me as she said this. Elanne looked at me and said "Eillian you can definitely find a jewel, this girl could be the best of us all! Underneath everything she had some of the greatest potential I have seen in a while. At the moment she is not much, but with the proper care and diet she would be matchless!" The Mistress Eillian smiled and said "You can have her, my own house is already full, but you will owe me a favor." "Of Course my dear. Now I am sure you are tired and want to go back to Rose and I will meet you for dinner tonight."

That was it, the deal was done. I was no longer Lily Daggersbit of the Clan of Evans, but Lillian Merry Lassana of Orchid house. I was hustled off to a suite of light yellow rooms and my training was started. I was discouraged at first because everyone else was beautiful while I was ugly and strange. No one had red hair and grey eyes like me. Mistress Elanne personally looked after me. She had me do much exercise. Every day I was subjected to four hours of running, jumping exercises and tumbling. I was allowed outdoors only on warm windless nights. My mottled skin settled down to an alabaster white and my body grew another couple of inches and thinned out. The planes of my face became prominent and my thick frizzy bright red hair darkened. I was taught horse riding, dancing, etiquette, reading, writing and the art of knife wielding. It was one of the secrets of Orchid house; the lowly art of knife wielding, but it was necessary. I made friends with the boy who had opened the door for me all those year ago. His name was Erik Zabini and he taught me to ride and ride well.

Erik and I banded together against the other boys and girls of the house as they teased and jeered us. We made quite a pair. Me, the strange looking girl from the highlands and him, the beautiful exotic boy with fire in his eyes. We often talked of our futures and it was from him that I first learned what Mistress Elanne was training me to become. I remember that conversation well. I had been sitting on a bale of hay in the stabled blowing frizzy dark red hair across my face and picking at the linen shirt and trousers that I had to wear riding. Since I was only allowed outside on windless nights the moon shone down on Erik as he sat across from me with his back leaning on the mahogany wood stable door. I was thirteen at the time and he was fifteen.

"Erik"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?"

"What?"

"O come on! You haven't stopped to think why we are being trained in all these manners and why everyone and everything here is beautiful and why we're not allowed outside of these grounds? How come Mistress Elanne wants to turn me into a beautiful swan, as she so eloquently puts it? Why are the older people here all secretive about what they are learning late into the night?"

He blinked at me and was silent for a moment. I didn't know that just the night before on his fifteenth birthday he had been initiated into those night time lessons. I knew he knew something though.

"Please tell me Erik! We've been friends for a long time and now, more than anything I need to know what I got myself into when I left the highland!"

He looked me straight in the eye and whispered "The world of Courtesans"

-----) --------) -------) --------) --------------)

I stand here now on my sixteenth birthday and know that Mistress Elanne is trying to make me into the likes of a courtesan to shake the city of Donavue. She has personally taught me the art of pleasure, giving and receiving. I look into the mirror standing in front of me and think. Erik is catering to a client at the moment in the west wing of the house. Jealousy rises up in me, but I force it down. I have a slight infatuation with Erik. I shake my head and stare at my reflection instead. My hair is still frizzy and dark red, but I have completely changed other than that. My face is no longer round, but a perfect oval. I have very high cheekbones that make my eyes slant slightly, but it gives me an exotic look. Long, dark arched eyebrows delicately adorn my face while long thick eyelashes frame dark grey eyes. My skin has achieve an impossible marble like glow and my body has great strength hidden beneath the smooth skin. Muscles jump in my thigh as I shift my weight. I sigh. All I really feel like doing is reading a book in the library or riding my horse in a bright sunny field. I have not been in the sunlight for years now, but Mistress Elanne says that I can venture out now because my training is finished. I am about to be introduced at a ball to other people beside those of Orchid house.

I turn around quickly as I hear the door open. It is Mistress Elanne. She curls her rosebud mouth into a smile and says "Now, it is truly time to make you into a swan!" A laugh makes it way up my throat. I am always amused by the way Mistress Elanne seems excited about everything. She raises her voice slightly and calls for her personal maids. They arrive in and curtsy and then firmly walk me to the bathroom. Elanne sat on the gilded and overstuffed chair and started directing the maids.

"Clara darling go pick out a dress, yes Lilly a dress and don't give me that look. Now Clara, Lilly never wears dresses so I suggest you go to my wardrobe and take a gown out one that compliments Lilly's coloring."

I blanched at the thought of a dress. I was probably the only one in all the houses that never wore a dress and managed to get away with it. My mind disconnected and wandered. I was still a virgin and I knew that Elanne wanted me to find a client that would be suitable at the ball for my beauty. She was suggesting the Lord of this and the Count of that, but for some reason I didn't like the sound of any of them. All of the nobility of the Donavue city state would be there, but I couldn't think of anyone. Mistress Elanne's other maid was doing something with my hair and I sighed as she pulled at it and applied some sort of serum. I saw Clara in the mirror and she was setting out something billowy and silver. A chair was brought for me and I gratefully sank down into it and fell asleep. It was in one of the lessons that I had been taught by my etiquette tutor. How to fall asleep with my back and neck straight. I could feel myself being poked and prodded and then I heard the door open.

My eyes flew upon as I heard Erik's voice. "Lilly?" "Yes?" I said in the low musical tone that I had been taught to use. He walked into the bathroom and gave a small bow to Mistress Elanne who nodded at him and continued reading a piece paper that had probably been delivered to her sometime when I was asleep. He saw me and gasped. I glanced at the mirror and nearly erupted in hysterics. My long frizzy dark red hair which was normally kept hiding my face was smooth and slightly curly. My mouth was painted with something slightly silvery and the maid had manage to slip the dress on somehow and was currently lacing some painful looking silver shoes on my feet. I stood up and the maid drew away quickly.

Erik had his hand over his mouth and mumbled "Elanne was right. You will bewitch them all." I smiled at him and blushed. Mistress Elanne looked up and smiled very widely. "You will indeed Lilly." Her eyes changed to a look that I tried to read, but I gave up. "Erik, Clara, Patey would you please leave me and Lilly alone." They left and Erik winked at me. I blushed again. A blush that didn't go unnoticed by Mistress Elanne. She sighed and said, "Despite all that you have been taught you are still naive in the ways of real men. No matter though, it shall charm well indeed." I opened my mouth to say something, bu she held her hand up "Before you leave to this ball I must give you heed of one you should stay away from." She shuddered and looked down at the piece of paper she had. "He is the King of a rival city and is here on invitation of our King. His name is James Potter. King James Potter. It is said that he is the most handsome man on the planet and bewitches and uses women everywhere. I can't have my prodigy fall into his hands. Now that is my only warning. If you see him, turn the other way. No doubt you shall catch his eye so I give you these." She handed me two blue steel knives. I put them up my sleeves and said, "I shall watch out for him mistress". "Good. Now off you go. There is an Orchid carriage waiting for you down at the gate.

I walked slowly out of the room and down the Orchid receiving stairs with unmatchable grace. Erik joined me and said, "I'll be your escort for this one." I smiled delightedly at him and my hear beat a little faster. We entered into the carriage and rode towards the circle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewers

Review. That is all I ask

Twighunter


	2. Silk and Steel Part One, chapter Two

Silk and Steel chapter Two

The night was alive and warm, a slight breeze circled, carrying with it the smell of a combination of sweet scented flowers. As we made our way down the to the circle small different colored lights, like fireflies could be seen. Many carriages were going to the ball this night. Laughter floated through the trees and I shivered at the thought of meeting other courtesans from other houses. I chastised myself for I had been in training for years now. All for this night. Was I scared? Yes, but I was trained to hide it. I looked over to Erik's face. He seemed in deep thought and his dark eyes were black pools that one could fall into. When people got to know him it was always his eyes that were his redeeming feature. I wondered what he was thinking about. He was never caught deep in thought. He had nothing to think about. His future was decided and assured. He had already been to one of these balls were he had met his first client. He now catered to a range of woman and men........but I still scowled at the memory of his first client.

Her name was Baroness Parkinson and she had become immediately enamored of Erik at his first ball. She had paid dearly for his one virgin night. I remember when she swept through the door to Orchid manor. That night I was the receiving girl and was standing at the door stiffly. My hair had been tightly tied back and at fourteen years of age I felt uncomfortable at being forced into my first skirt. It was long and extremely tight until it came to the knees, then it flowed out. I could barely walk in it. Under my breath I was reciting the 26 city states of England and Francae. When Baroness Parkinson stopped before me I looked at her and she sneered at me. I opened the door at once and as she went by me I caught a whiff of too sweet oranges. She wasn't ugly or anything, in fact she was quite pretty excepting the fact that her nose had seen better days. I cringed that night as I thought of Erik with her. She seemed cruel and unforgiving. I bet she worked Erik to the extent of all his skills. The next day his eyes were ringed with shadows, but he seemed drowsily happy. That made me scowl the most.

As we arrived at the circle we slowed down and I glanced out the window. The circle was full to the brim of different colored carriages, like a bowl of brightly wrapped sweets that I wasn't allowed to eat. As I leaned out the window for a closer look one carriage in particular caught my attention. The carriage had a royal coat of arms that was made up of a badger, a raven, a snake and a lion. Erik, noticing where I was looking, moved over to my window and scrutinized the carriage I was looking at.

"Erik, to whom does that carriage belong to?"

"I don't know, it looks to be a client's carriage. Perhaps royalty. Wait, I do believe that is the shield of Anjouina."

"You mean the city King James rules?"

"Yes, the beautiful King James." He said this dreamily and I looked askance at him. Although it was known that clients both male and female had spent a night with Erik and indeed I would also cater to both sexes I did sometimes wonder if he had his preferences. Woe find me it the person that I had taken a fancy too preferred the charms of men. But, from what Mistress Elanne had told me, James had never lain with a men, despite many offers from court men.

I squinted closer and from the carriage light I vaguely saw a man's head and what seemed to be a women's head. That definitely confirmed that James loved the ladies. A bit too much it seemed as another shadow of a lady's head leaned in. I immediately stopped staring as the woman's head turned around to look at me and I settled back into the carriage. Erik also leaned back and as he did he took my hand and held it.

"You are cold."

I tried to think of an intelligent reply, but affection had swamped my heart and I just sighed and let him hold my hand. The carriage driver took a sudden turn and I realized it was the back way we were taking. I smiled wryly. Mistress Elanne probably wanted me to be the last there to have the most effect on the guests. She was a shrewd old thing in her later years. Her soft beauty had fallen away to reveal an inside like tempered steel and a mind that was sharper than the daggers I had been given.

I discarded any thoughts of my future and tried to relax. Beside me I could hear a rushing river. I smiled lazily, I hadn't heard a river since...I frowned, when had I last heard a river? According to the geography I had been taught the river's name was Elmalone and it was the longest river in England. It was also very cold in summer and curiously hot in winter. Memories swamped me as I remembered a song that used to be sung about Elmalone. I frowned, I had never been taught such music in Orchid manor, perhaps I had learned it in the highlands. Ghostly snatches of song rang in my head and I was lost.

_A pudgy red haired girl sat beside a warm fire as a tough looking fire- haired woman gently stroked her head and sung a song in a low musical voice._

_On the river Elmalone On the river Elmalone_

_The boat sails on to places unknown_

_The oars go back and forth_

_While the compass aims North_

_On the river Elmalone_

I was jerked out of my little dream as the carriage hit a bump and I blinked. Erik yawned and asked a question.

"Are we there yet?"

"No. Not for another 15 minutes at least."

"Oh right."

"Well since I'm not going back to sleep would you fancy playing a game with me?"

He drew out a pack of glittering gold cards from his coat pocket and I laughed and told him I would. He was full of surprises. We spent the remainder of the time happily playing Bourgesa. I heard a clock striking in the distance and I knew that we weren't far from the city center of Donavue. When I happened to glance up I saw the city of Donavue and smiled in wonder. We both paused in the middle of the card game to look at our fair city. Donavue was famed far and wide for its stunning architecture and I could see why. Buildings that scraped the sky and rivaled the jewels of the earth glittered in the moonlight. I noted the famous Leaky Cauldron pub that alone among the beauty of the city seemed plain and simple, its windows bereft of any decoration besides the usual notices. Gracious willows lined the wide roads and many enormous windows looked down on us. Some were even lightly tinted and the light that filtered outside ranged in colour from indigo to sanguine. My gaze lingered the longest on the Courtesan fountain though. It was as pleasing to the eyes as to the ears. Sounds like rain falling onto exquisite crystalline china could be heard coming from it and six beautiful women that were the founders of the flower court stood to attention. Each had the flower of their house in their hand. The founder of Orchid stood the tallest, it seemed to me.

When we passed by the magnificent Church of Allonsa I decided that it was time to straighten up. I neatened my hair a bit and Erik put the cards away. He moved across to the other velvet covered seat and sat in the middle and then gestured for me to move to the middle of my seat. I complied and sat ramrod straight in my seat, steeling myself for the time when the footman would open the door. Lessons of etiquette flitted through my mind and it calmed me. I was prepared for my future. I gave into the grace that had been taught to me for years.

We drew up to a marvelous palace. It was a pure luminous white that even the darkness couldn't mar. A poet once said that it rivaled the moon. I didn't let my composure slip as the footman opened the door and I floated down to the ground. Erik came after me and took hold of my arm. We looked up the wide steps leading to the doors and began to walk as one. I could feel the footman watching us as we stepped up and arrived before large glass doors. I only saw a minute part of the etchings in the glass that made these door so famous before they were swung open by another couple of footmen. We walked in slowly and I heard my skirt whisper in the silence.

There were two doors on either side of the elegant blue hallway that we were in. I knew from my lessons that I was supposed to go through the right one and Erik the left. He turned around to me.

"Are you very sure you want to do this? You can change your mind and run away. I have a cousin who would train you to be a horse master or something."

I looked up at him and words failed me. I simply shook my head and he drew me into a tight embrace. He kissed my forehead and said, "Good luck then. I'll meet you at the center of the stairs and our names will be announced."

I was ready. A small tear slipped down my face as I faced the door. Erik was waiting for me to walk through. I breathed and relaxed myself. No better time than now. I pushed the door open and took a few mincing steps. I was hidden from view in a small partially enclosed area, but I could see the large wide staircase that led down to the announcing platform and from then on down another even wider stair to the grand hall. Everything was gold, red and white. I looked up and Erik was waiting in the same place as me except at the other staircase at the opposite end. He would descend his staircase at the exact same time as I would alight upon mine. I nodded at him and poised myself at the top and then we both started our way down the two stairs.

I concentrated so hard on the grace of steps and composure that I barely even glanced at the extravagantly beautiful hall and the many members of nobility it contained. I didn't trip or even fall as I walked down the very center. The intricately patterned velvet carpet pressed into my shoes and I feared that I would lose my balance and then finally I met Erik at the golden platform. I was shaking slightly as he took my arm and whispered, "Just breath, you look like a goddess and stop shaking!"

"I'm fine" I snapped at him, but at the same time I took a deep breath and the smell of sweet beeswax calmed me down. Erik shrugged and told the announcer in a low voice our names. The announcer glanced at me as he said this and he seemed a little startled. Then the moment came and he announced Erik and I.

" I Present to This Court Lilly Merry Lassana de Orchid Adopted Daughter of Lady Elanne Reina de Orchid, Daughter of the Clan of Evans and her escort Erik Haviey Sonta De Orchid Son of Lady Elanne Reina de Orchid"

My jaw almost dropped open as he announced me as the daughter of the clan of Evans and Erik as the son (the son!) of Mistress Elanne. It shouldn't have surprised me, yet it did. I should have known. They had the same eyes. He took my arm firmly and without even looking at me, led me down the staircase. People had turned around quickly at our announcement and I looked straight ahead and walked with pride. Erik smiled slightly as he recognized the defiance that hadn't been pounded out of me and led me to the bottom. We stopped at the end of the staircase and the hall that had been rather quiet as we walked down the stairs filled with chatter and laughter again. I looked up at the top of the hall and gasped, I could not contain myself this time. The ceiling reflected the night sky. A pale, breathtakingly silver crescent moon and glittering stars shone benevolently down on us.

"It is said that it was done by magic"

"Erik, you know as well as I do that magic doesn't exist."

Erik smiled secretively as music started playing a fast tune and men started to take laughing woman out to dance. The rest sat at tables and ate the delicate and sumptuous looking food and drink that lined the sides of the hall. The king and queen even danced a stately waltz among the nobility, who respectfully left an area of space around them. Erik smiled and bowed to me and said,

"Will the lady have a dance with me?"

I wouldn't give in so quickly though." Erik, why did you tell the announcer I am the daughter of the clan of Evans? Don't give me that look! I won't dance with you unless you give me a good reason! I mean what was that?!"

"Because it's who you are and I thought you might need to be reminded. You haven't been a courtesan in training your whole life you know"

I opened my mouth to speak, but he led me out to the floor just in time for a new piece of music to play. I gave up and we glided to the middle of the floor. He put his hand on my waist and I complied and wrapped an arm around his neck and lightly touched my fingers to his palm. There was a sudden change in the air. A metallic sense, like the world was taking a deep breath and holding it. I looked at Erik as he put a hand on my waist and my hand in his. I felt a thrill, but not because of him. I shook it off and lost myself in the powerful song that was being played.

I knew the dance well as Mistress Elanne had practiced with me endlessly, but dancing with her was merely a dance, with Erik it was.....more. We danced flawlessly in a way that only those of the flower court can dance. I felt the very bass pounding in my feet and the feeling of fullness and heat. As he spun me around the floor and others looked on at us with envy we locked eyes. They sparkled at me with love and caring, but my heart fell as I saw his innocent love for me. I was like a sister to him. Ah well, it's not as if anything would've come of it. I arched my back and dipped my head to the ground and just as quickly snapped back to straightness as a single tear glistened in the deep grey of my eye, like a pearl, but it was like a diamond that my heart hardened against Erik. I would never love anyone of the night court. That I vowed to myself

We continued to step in and out of each others whip-like legs until it was time for the mos difficult part of the dance; lover's lament. I separated from him and he lowered himself to one knee and I stood poised with one foot flat on the ground and one leg stretched high in the air and my arms reaching for the stars of the top of the hall. Three other dancers followed suit and I realized that all of us were the center of attention from everyone in the hall. So lost had I been in the music that I had failed to notice the audience.

The music reached its frenzy high pitched top and one violin could be heard playing a fervent cacophony of notes and then everything exploded into a deep loud thumping tune. I did a splitting leap into the air and swept around Erik with my feet doing fast complicated patterns before joining the other dancers as we circled around each other. My eyes met with the three dancers and I noted the colors of their eyes: umber, obsidian and a startling onyx. Then we raced towards our partners. Erik stood up just as I came at him and he lifted me clean off the ground. I could feel his fingers wrap themselves around my torso as I arched my back as hard as I could and the tip of my head and tops of my toes connected. Then I straightened and bent into a pike and landed beside Erik except facing the opposite direction. I hid a wince as my feet throbbed slightly. We were both panting, but we stood our ground as did the other dancers. A low rumble in the audience burst into cheering and clapping. I murmured from the side of my mouth,

"Just a second longer holding me up there and people could've seen up my skirt!"

Blaise chuckled and said, "My dear, by the end of this week you shall have received so many propositions that it won't matter anyway as they will know what is underneath that skirt and more."

If I had been Lily from the highlands I would've slapped him, but as it was my fate I merely settled to making him dance with the most foul mouthed woman at the ball. Erik hated it when people cursed.

"You'll regret that"

"I'm sure I will."

We separated and he bowed to me while I curtseyed.

"Erik darling I think that it's definitely time for a good strong drink."

" Lily sweet mouthful I second that, but you get the drinks I'll get the table."

I almost scowled at his nickname "Lazy beast."

"That I am."

I giggled and walked off to the drinks table. Thought consumed me. My attraction to Eril had disappeared as early morning mists on the harbor. Mistress Elanne had told me that attraction, especially first love, never faded. Well, at least I knew I didn't love Erik. Why had it dissapeared so quickly though? A new thought came to mind. Was I meant for someone else. No, I was meant for all. I am a courtesan, it is my life and will be from the night I have my first client, onwards.

As I walked through the room many men approached me with offers, but I would have none of it until I had a drink. I was also keeping my eye open for more esteemed candidates. Besides, I also wanted to enjoy myself on my first night and though many of these men were handsome, they were all averagely so."

Winding my way through the many massively overdone skirts and piles of perfume, I finally found myself at the drinks table. I poured myself some cold mint juice and gulped it down then I took some lemon juice for Blaise mixed with whatever alcohol was on the table. I knew I would have to keep my wits about me this night if I was to get a good offer. I picked up the glass of liquid for Blaise and headed out towards the table Blaise was at. As I was nearing his table I felt my throat go dry and my stomach twisted itself into a knot. My breath, which had returned became shallow once again. Licking my lips I turned myself around and gazed under lowered eyelashes at anyone who was looking at me. My eyes met with nothing but the usual lusty men glancing at me. Nothing out of the ordinary except something was near. Something was coming. I could sense it like a rabbit sensing a wolf or perhaps a doe sensing a stag

I flicked my head almost unnoticeably towards a large group of men and women that were laughing at something that someone had said. Bits of my hair clouded my vision slightly, but I hurriedly brushed them to the side. A woman in a white gossamer dress moved her head to one side to display the curve of her neck and time stopped for me as I gazed at the man they clustered around. All memories and thoughts of anything left me. Bewitching was the only word that came to my heart. Wariness rang in my head.

(&)(&)(&)(&()&(&

Reviewers:

Review please

Thanks to those who reviewed last time, please do so again and i hope all of you had a Happy New Year

Anyone want to be my beta?Tell me please

Over an out

Twighunter


	3. Silk On Steel Part Two, chapter Three

His gaze turned towards me and I took a quick intake of breath. I was in awe and I don't jest if I was to say he was beyond even the famed beauty of Paris. How could a god make one such as him to grace such an unworthy world. Exquisite, slightly messy curly dark hair brushed his shoulders and intense, swirling green eyes bored into me. His face looked as if it had been sculpted in perfect alabaster. The planes and valleys of his face could make Kings and Queens themselves weep. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I, who had grown up with beauty surrounding me. The temperature seemed hot and icy-cold all at once. My skin prickled and his gaze shifted in annoyance as a loud female laugh issued somewhere near him. I sagged against the stiff corset that bound me in my dress. Being as young as I was I thought immediately that it was just lust. Lust, the greatest enemy and fondest friend of all courtesans. A hysterical laugh bubbled up my throat. It was my first night and already I had made a great mistake. I wasn't allowed to lust after a man. Courtesans were supposed to be icy at all times except in the arts of the bedchamber. We were supposed to behave like the highest bred lady that would ever grace the courts of this world. It wasn't going to happen with me. At least, that was what I thought I feared.

I turned around quickly, my dress aflutter. As I had been trained to do I analyzed everything about him in my mind's eye. He was wearing a deep blue velvet tunic with gold trimming and darker blue trousers. That meant he was wealthy, and with that combination of colors most likely royal. The ideal man to want for my virgin night, but I wouldn't, I couldn't do that, for then I wouldn't be able to bear being a courtesan after having him. He was tall and quite muscular from the look of things. Hard labor or a love of exercise. I suspected it was the latter. Shivering, I thought of his eyes again, set into his face most pleasingly, they were rational, little passion and a coolness that never left. He was dangerous, one I should stay away from, for a man who has rationalized his emotions is like a cobaran snake; coiled and ready to strike with no hesitation. He was the prince that Machiavelli would idolize.

I straightened again, acutely aware of his eyes once again at my back. I started to walk towards Erik's table, another couple of steps. All I could hear was the tapping of shoes on marble. The sounds of people talking and music playing a sweet lilting refrain faded into the background. I looked down and saw the intricate gold veined floor. I had to get out of here now. Erik stood up as I neared him. I slammed the cup down on the table. The liquid flew into the air and Erik moved the cup so it all fell back in and the promptly tossed it all down his throat. It was his gift, this slight of hand. I held my laugh at his antics and with his head thrown back I made my grand announcement.

"We have to leave now."

He froze mid-gulp and placed the cup on the table, then he took my hands in his own and started to rub them. His hands were soft. He said in a soothing, cooing tone,

"My dear you have received many propositions and many more are soon to come, please consider staying longer."

"Erik, I have strayed past those boundaries which I discussed with you those many years ago and I do think that it is time to promptly depart home now and if those men are so eager to have me in their bed they can send a courier. Now we will walk up to the platform and inform the announcer that we're leaving. We will also tell the announcer that I am open to any propositions."

As I said this his facial expression contracted rapidly from pleading to disbelief to determination.

"Lily, because of you straying past these boundaries are you in the least bit worried that the very reason that you crossed these boundaries will offer you a proposition."

"If the price is good I'll take it, but I'm just making sure that I don't lose that which is most precious to me in a moment of blind passion. I have heard the stories about this kind of thing."

"Lily, be brave we are not leaving."

I choked down a sob of desperation and then grabbed the final ace in my hand.

"Erik" I said innocently with an airy mask on my face. His eyes narrowed.

"What?"

This was it, I was about to blackmail my best friend just because my heart was tugging for the first beautiful man to come my way. I was disgusted with myself, but at the same time I hoped this worked because I wasn't sure if I was right. I always assumed I was wrong because of my little crush on Erik. That crush didn't exist anymore.

"I was just thinking of that charming girl from Rose house that visited us years ago."

I watched in satisfaction and a slight tinge of bitterness as his face went as white as a person with skin such as his could go. My heart still mourned the loss of the infatuation I had with Erik, but the memory of the man with green eyes was still new in my mind and what I felt for him was stronger than what I felt for Erik.

"What about Liselle ?"

I had never actually seen the girl, but I had heard she was nice in a common sort of way. She had barely passed courtesan standards. I smiled at him knowingly and his eyelids fluttered. I win.

We hurried to the stairs and quickly stepped our way up it to the platform. That was a lie. I ran up the flights of stairs while Erik walked stately up it as if he owned the hall. As I opened the door in a rush and ran to our carriage I heard the announcer say that we were leaving and for anyone who wished for my services to send a courier.

The carriage was waiting for me and without thinking I stuffed myself and my silver skirts in it. Erik arrived about a minute later as I was already beginning to fidget.

"You took to much of your time getting here."

"I was sidetracked" He said this dreamily and I looked sharply at him as he shut the door gently.

"By what?" A tremor of fear leacked into my voice, but Erik just whispered,

"I think I met King James."

Oh No!

King James.

I had completely forgotten about him.

IT WAS HIM!

The most beautiful man and the object of my fears was King James.

I almost stood up in shock, but I remained sitting. The green eyes. It was definitely him. Only the Royal line of the Potters in Anjouina had that particular trait.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I relaxed as the carriage jolted forward. I couldn't explain my predicament to Erik. He knew that I wanted to leave because I had met a man that had discomforted me and made me feel lust, but if it he knew it was King James. I had been warned about him, nay I had been lectured about him and here I was acting like a village girl in the throes of first love. Erik was born and bred in the Flower court and he was Mistress Elanne's son to boot. He cared for me, but I feared that the bonds of friendship couldn't trump the rivalry among courtesans in the flower court. He could use my fear, fancy and lust for King James to his advantage. Prove my oath of pureness to Mistress Elanne worthless. Erik was allowed to lust for King James, but he had been a courtesan of many moons now.

A thousand curses and more on whomever thought that virginity was a sacred thing. Besides, as I thought about it, I think I definitely felt something more for King James than I wanted to let on to myself. I decided that if Erik asked me the specifics of the boundaries and the man that I would just say that it was a country nobleman who I had wanted in my bed a little more than I should.

Now about the offers I was to get. I would take the highest bidder. Before I thought of that however, I would dance. Dance in the witching hour. I smiled as the thought occurred to me. It was October 31. The night of no remembrance.

We arrived at Orchid house quickly and the sight of my home warmed my heart. I opened the petite carriage door and breathed in the warm night air and the smell of orchids. I nudged Erik awake. He mumbled something about taking care of his horse, but not before taking his richly embroidered tunic off. I giggled as he slid off sleeves of silk to reveal a soft cotton sleeveless shirt. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"I was never one for balls and costumes."

"Erik, you're amazing."

"I know."

"Erik"

"Yes?

"Despite everything, I will see you later. Right?"

"Of course. Always and forever."

Jumping out of the carriage he walked to the far off light that was the stables. I thanked the carriage man and went the back way around the manor. I looked at the moon and the orchids and sighed. Everything was so beautiful. Just everything. The door to the back was open and I arrived in a comfortable parlor with a cheery fire. The parlor had a name that suited its rustic, yet elegant style; Room de Verde. The whole room was done in bright silvers and hunter greens. The colors of fair Donavue city. I had no time to linger on thoughts of my city though. I had things to do.

I slipped my silver dress and shoes off and threw them into the corner. Next I took off my underthings and fancy corset until I was quite bare. I took a deep breath. I had not been able to breath the entire night because of that bloody corset. I stood in front of the fire and sighed deeply, willing the grace and love of the fire to envelope me. I knew no one would come downstairs at the moment. Every one of the courtesans of the flower court was preparing for the masque celebration. Everyone thought I was still at the actual ball and wouldn't attend it. I knew that I would even at the beginning of the ball. I loved the masque and the fact that no one would know who I was and I them made it even better.

The mistresses of the seven flower court manors had invited people at their discretion to this party. It was always held in the flower field at the very back of all the manors. It was beautiful in the day-time with its riot of colors, but at night with the many cleverly placed lanterns that shone on the flowers that surrounded the field, it was magnificent. Out of the darkness colors that dazzled the eye would seem to dance and jump and encourage you to do the same.

My body now suitably warm, I crossed the room and opened a cupboard painted with a quaint water-color mountain scene on it. Inside lay a billowing black dress with red slashed skirts. It had buttons from the very bottom to the very top. It was smooth and comfortable. There was also a pair of extremely loose black trousers to wear under them that rested daringly below my hipbones. There was a gaudy red long sleeved shirt and some plain underclothes. I put all of it on except for the dress, which I unbuttoned entirely and then put it on like a coat. I was barefoot as it was tradition. I put on a jagged black mask that covered half my face and I was done. I needed something to think about besides the King and this was just it. Using some black ribbons I braided my hair into two long braids and left it at that.

I knew Erik would probably come. Knowing him he'd be a stableboy prince. He loved to dress in rustic garb and not actually be rustic.

I stole my way across the garden, catching sight of beautiful woman admiring themselves in mirrors through th window. Tantalizing pieces of exposed flesh made me shiver. It was somewhat erotic and I could feel my pulse pound and desire push its way into me. Many a man or woman would love to be in my place. Then my heart lifted and my stomach felt twisted in excitement as I heard catches of what the Orchestra would be playing. Very fast and very new. I hadn't heard these tunes before. I felt like a thief and reveled in the adrenaline rushing in my veins. I could hear carriages in the distance and the sounds of merrymaking.

The masque was young and Erik, once again and always would be my partner for this night. This one night of the year when we would both lose ourselves. Everyone knew we were the best dancers, but no one knew who we were. The way we danced was foreign to any other taught the art of dance. We both regarded this night as being outside of time. We never even thought of or mentioned this night the entire year until the very night. It was magical, it was the witching night, October 31.

Always and forever, we would say to each other, laughing. We would share no dance with no other because we knew no one could match our skills. Into the night we danced and when the next morning dawned the masque was never talked about. It was a rule. It was what made it magical. This one night when courtesans could withdraw from their icy exterior and love and laugh. The flower court's rules and boundaries are very strict, except for this night. Oh what a night. We could take on any alias, any name and people would accept it. Ever since I was twelve I would release myself in this crowd of beauty, dancing until the sun dawned. Torra, Jane, Maio, all were my names at one point or another.

I ran across the gardens laughing and feeling the wind on my face. Beautiful, the wind whispered to me, beautiful. Loping through artfully placed puddles and trampled orchids, the smell of rich earth met my nose and I breathed the fragrant musk breaking through the sweet orchid scent. I arrived at the stable and pushed the two heavy cream doors with my hands. Erik was waiting for me. I laughed as he led two horses out of the stable. One was tall and black and the other, well the other was absolutely massive and so white that it blinded. I had wondered what Erik had up his sleeve. No words were spoken as I mounted the black horse and he the white horse. He was dressed in a silk white cloak bound at the throat by a pin and a white shirt that was artfully ripped halfway open, baring his hard, honey-colored skin. He had very loose cream colored trousers. Erik was usually somewhat modest.

We turned our horses to the flower field and galloped. It was a good mile off, after all. Erik spoke to me and I heard him over the muffled thumping of the horses hooves.

"Milady, It is nice to see you on this gracious night. May I enquire as to what your name

might be?"

I though for a moment and then came up with my new name. "Good sire my name is Denueva. What might your name be?"

"Lady Denueva my name is simply Dante"

"Denueva and Dante. What perfect names Er...."

"Shhhhhhhhh, you'll spoil the magic."

"As so Dante, as so."

We laughed again and then the field came into view. Glitter and merriment and ancient beauty. Not the glacial, harsh beauty of ice that was present at the ball, but the warm, familiar beauty of a home. Colors and masks danced among the flowers and horses tied to trees snorted and chewed on grass. We slipped off our mounts and tied them into the trees and Erik drew me into our dancing.

I danced with him and people cleared around us. They recognized us and tried to follow our steps, but to no avail. We were the children of darkness and they were mere mortals. No one was as good as us. They loved us, they hated us, they tried to be like us, but no one can dance until they learn to follow their feet. To trust their body. It helps, of course, to practice sometimes. I span and fell to be caught an inch above the ground by Dante. We continued and everything molded into one light into one singular dance made up of many. I could feel spirit and magic that had been muffled flow through me. As on all the past occasions I could hear the voices of my forefathers whisper in me.

A new voice joined my mind though. One I could recognize hazily. I danced with half of myself and listened with the other half intently.

"_She has been stolen! Stolen from me! Oh God help me!!!"_

"_Clada, she probably just wandered off."_

"_She's a witch!!! Don't you see?!?!?!?!? She will not have any training!!!"_

"_She will come back to us. Don't you worry Clada."_

I could never forget those voices. It was my father and my mother. I tried to think about what I had just heard, but the music as always took me away. I forgot as I leaped around Erik and found myself looking at a dancing couple. I danced with Erik, but both our eyes were on the other pair. I sighed with amazement. They were just as good as us. We danced faster and faster, more dangerous, as did they. The man and the woman were both in dark hoods that hid their faces completely. They were both dressed head to toe in the dark red that one only sees at midnight. The man was tall and broad and the woman was short and thin. They followed their feet and danced as if they were on air. Spinning, leaping and sliding we challenged the pair to greater and greater heights.

"Erik, can always and forever be broken?"

"For this night Lily, I think it can and will. We have never met our equals and tonight may be the only night."

We split and bowed to each other and I could see the couple next to us do the same. I took the man's arms and felt steely tendons shift beneath the robe as he gripped my waist and I arched my back and held him near with one leg. I began a seductive violent dance that Mistress Elanne had told me to only use in the very act of seduction in the bedroom itself. I couldn't explain why I danced this dance. I had thought I would save it until I was actually in a bedroom. I was feeling bold and heady with the scent of flowers. He jerked me left and right and I could almost feel my lips begging him for more. I felt like I was his and only his. That thought made me desire him more than ever. This hooded dancer. This was something that I rarely felt. I didn't feel lonely anymore. I felt this one dancer knew me. I wouldn't run way though as I had from the King. I was allowed to want him on this night.

I didn't notice that gradually the crowd thinned as people fell asleep in the field. I also didn't notice when only a lone violin played as only I and Erik danced with our partners. Of course others rose and danced, but fell asleep again. We remained constant. I wished for once, that time would stop and leave me like this forever. Poised in an ever graceful move with this man who danced with me like he was born to it. Who was he?

The sun started to rise and I could even see a small part of his face beneath the hood. Very small. Only a portion of marble pure skin. We stopped suddenly and I staggered with exhaustion. This night was truly out of time. He withdrew from my arms and left me in the middle of the field. The music that had been playing stopped and all of the dancers and even the orchestra had dropped of exhaustion. He and Erik's partner shoved their hoods even lower and left us in the middle of the field. We stood, dumbstruck, as they took their horses and turned them around to ride into the sunset. The two horses glinted in the sunshine. I could barely make out the color. How ironic. I was seized by panic. I needed him, at least for one moment. Disregarding all rules of engagement for courtesans and celebrations of all hallows eve, I screamed

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He looked at me for one moment, but then rode off. I was doomed to this. My heart hardened again and for the first time in my life. I cried, truly. Tears poured down my face in rivulets and I mourned for something that had been in my grasp and had been lost. My heart was cracking again. I had been hurt enough. I was a foolish young girl to let myself think that he had been someone that I might......no, not this again. I bit back a sob and dried my eyes. Recovering emotionally was somewhat of a gift I had. When you have been hurt enough, you tend to recover more quickly.

Erik was already asleep on the ground as I got on my horse and began a slow trot back to Orchid house, for some sleep. Sleep would mend all this. I would forget my lapse in judgement. All curses to hell!!! I had flauntingly broken two major courtesan rules and I wasn't even a true courtesan yet. Would I ever stay out of this trouble? This trouble of the heart? My first lesson was never to gamble my emotions, but I have daringly done so. I will not make the same mistake again, yet what about that hooded man? NO! I musn't think about him for my heart ached. It had been bruised not once, twice, but three times. Erik, King James and the hooded man.

I vow to myself never again! I thumped the side of the horse as I said this. He whickered slightly and trotted a bit faster. Another 10 minutes passed in contemplative silence with me thinking about everything, yet nothing and then Orchid manor came in view. There was no bustle, no hustle and it was quite empty. The courtesans were still asleep on the field. I kicked the horse hard and he reared slightly. I screamed at him with all my un-checked temper that had been muffled for years. I was so angry at myself! I had humiliated myself! The rebellious streak blossomed and an itch to do something to have something powerful and good flow throw me overwhelmed me. I cried out in a torment of agitation and kicked the horse again towards the riding stable. The flash of temper heat and something in me fighting to get out disappeared. Tears leaked out of my eyes as the wind blew in my eyes.

The horse and I arrived panting into te stable and I slithered off. My legs buckled in exhaustion as they hit the wooden floors. I yawned and petted the poor horse absently. I hadn't meant to bring my temper out on him. I opened a stable door and led the horse in. It was a comfortable, roomy, loose box and I sat down on a bale of hay and took my coat dress off and un-braided the ribbons form my hair. My mask had been lost on the trek coming here. I bundled it all up so it was small and removed myself from the stable and noticed something very odd. Five horses were all in the other stalls and from the looks of it, two had recently been used. That was odd, the only ones I knew of were.....I covered my mouth with my hands and nearly cried or laughed. They were the hooded couple's horses. What in the hell were they doing here? No one was even at Orchid house. Wait! They must be staying at Orchid house and they were probably paying nobility so that meant that I would have to wait on them at dinner tonight. Ah Tisiphone,Megaera and Alecto why would you plague my emotions so with this?

My heart thumped and my ears rang. A shallow feeling of elation rang in my belly mixed with the darker sense of fear. I must not let him see me and I, him. That would not be good.

I turned and legged it for the room de verde where I could hopefully avoid any contact and make it up to my chambers. I charged through the gardens, early morning dew making the bottoms of my trousers sopping wet. I couldn't see that well because of the mist. A droplet of sweat dropped down my face as I ran. It was a hot and humid summer morning. I gritted my teeth and charged through the door. I gasped as I leaned against the door frame that led into the private courtesan quarters. If the couple were guests, then they would be staying in the floor below us. Through the huge windows that I used to sit in and read books, early dawn rays streamed in and illuminated the dusky colored carpet. The theme color of Orchid house was a creamy gold and everything in this corridor reflected that. I shielded my eyes. It was way to early in the morning for this. I made my way to my room and sighed as I walked in.

It was cool and dark, exactly what I needed. I fell into bed as exhaustion clouded my mind and slept a dreamless sleep. I had forgotten completely about the offers I was receiving. Little did I know that Mistress Elanne was sifting through the piles upon piles of offers and had decided to accept one.

Review Please

Twighunter


	4. Silken Steel

My eyelids fluttered open to the jeweled light flooding through the glass panes. A moan escaped from my parted lips and I lay one hand on my moist cheek. It had been very humid when I had finally succumbed to sleep. Memories of the night before came flooding back to me and I almost winced. I had made so many mistakes! It still bothered me this morn. What had overcome me?

Matters of the heart are of utmost importance to a courtesan. The number one law is never to love at all. Until I am retired and free and I have made a certain amount of money for my house can I fall in love. Well, Mistress Elanne had groomed me to be one of her best and here I was, making a total and complete bedlam of things. I needed to regain some sense of myself

I swung my legs away from the bed and stood. My toes curled under themselves on the sun warmed wooden floor. I took a long breath and willed any troubles I might have to disappear. Groggily, I made my way to the vanity. I leant on it and studied the carvings that adorned the light saffron wood surrounding the mirror. I touched my hair and felt the rough knots in it. I was in total disarray. A ball and dancing until dawn can do that to you. Especially when one is dancing with a master such as him. Alas, I wish I might see his face, for a dancer such as him could teach us all. I wondered if his dancing skills hinted at other talents he might have. I might as well also wish to see his face, to see the man that my heart had warmed to.

I hope that Erik shall not tell Mistress Elanne about my breach of the rules of the masque. But of course he wouldn't, the masque is never mentioned. Odd that I would forget that. A weight fell free of my heart. There may be times I curse the laws of the Flower court, and there are times I bless them.

I looked to the light flowing throughout the room, illuminating the dust in a myriad of dancing colors. Walking over to the windows, I threw them open in a rush and regarded the garden below. A few gardeners were grooming the hedges prettily. The gardeners were all unobtrusive and of course, beautiful. They were all former middle class sons and daughters found to have a talent for gardening. They were extremely costly to hire, but we are the Flower court. Everything is within our grasp; all we have to do is reach.

A wind blew in, making the light ornaments hanging on the netting over my bed wave. One particular ornament, a bejeweled tree, cast wavering rainbows on the yellow walls.

I listened to the sweet crystalline sound of the fountains for a while. The symphony of sounds had always intrigued me as a child. I had always vowed to ask the gardeners how the fountains played, but since I had only been allowed out in the dark, none of the gardeners were ever there. Perchance I would today if I had the time. I was only just beginning to understand this concept of freedom and the sunlight that came with it. It had been so long..

I stayed there for a while enjoying the sun's warmth on my face. Long ago before I had been committed for what seemed an eternity of darkness and betimes, content. I had lain me down in a green field and did just this. Felt the sun worship my face. My face was mottled and imperfect then, now, some would call it stunning. The question was, was there a difference in the core of that girl then and this woman now? Would there ever be?

If I ever went back to that place which I once called home, would the clan pronounce me changed on the inside as well as the outside? I wondered. Some of the people in the clan had……. shall I say odd was of knowing the very core of people. Those special people could divine the winding and tangled emotions, feelings and thoughts of people with only a look into the eyes. When I was younger I would mull over this, but I had never asked questions, it was rather taboo. Now, though, after no such thoughts had reached me for years, I wondered. I hadn't wondered about my past in a long time, only the future.

I realized it was bright, very bright. I was late for the baths and that would mean I was late for my first gathering of Orchids. Gods, only I make such mistakes. How could I forget? No courtesan ever forgets their first gathering, for it is a turning point in their lives. Ironic that I should forget.

Gathering my nightclothes in one hand, I ran through my doorway and down the gracious hallway. A tapestry of dancing deer at the end of the corridor revealed a hidden backstairs. I must have made a comical sight in my velveteen nightclothes fleeing through gorgeous gilded hallways as if the six monsters of hell were after me. The servants would get a good gossip out of this one. It is rare that a courtesan out of the bedchamber is in a state of panic or rush.

Then again, some claim that I am not a true courtesan. It is said by some of the nastier courtesans that since my blood isn't pure because I come from the highlands, I can never hold a candle to the grace and poise of true Donavue courtesans. Well and so, but my blood also gifts me with grace of dance and intelligence, which they with their icy exteriors don't and never will have.

I threw open the doors to the baths, shedding my clothes as I almost ran in. I dove straight into the steaming pool. Hot water enveloped my cool ivory skin and the dried salt in my hair and face washed away. My eyes opened for a split second and the mosaic of mythical beasts that decorated the bottom of the pool danced in my eyes. The colors rushed through my mind as if it were a dancing vision before my throat grew tight without air. I pushed myself off the mosaic floor of the pool and rose from the water. The scent of Orchids wafted around me. The tall candles that stood in niches around the baths gave me a heady, dizzy feeling.

I called for soap and oil and a maid handed me two delicate glass bottles and a sponge. I washed myself slowly, caressing each part of my body. In the flower court, the art of cleaning oneself was taught early, for if one knew how to worship one's own body then others would be moved to do the same. I felt refreshed after this task, as if not only my body had been cleaned, but my mind.

I clambered out of the pool and gestured at two of the maids who patiently knelt at the side to get me a gown. How I detested gowns, but Mistress Elanne wouldn't be pleased with me if I showed up in the usual trousers. One of the maids made her way towards me with a comb and a bottle of scent in her hand with unmistakable intent in her dark eyes. I sighed as she flicked those eyes to a sunken sitting place opposite the pool.

I walked over and sank into the cushions and luxuriously yielding velvet carpet. Two more maids came over and exchanged glances over my swollen red feet and started to rub them. I moaned in unexpected pleasure as my tired, sore feet received a reprieve from pain. The other maid combed out my long hair and began to separate and dry my tresses. I closed my eyes and felt the wooden comb gently gliding over my scalp and the droplets of water evaporating from my skin. It was a pleasant feeling. My limbs grew languid at the attention.

Opening my eyes I beheld the next maid coming back with underclothes, a gown and slippers. The gown was amber colored and had a layer of frothy, transparent material with tiny crystals scattered about, and then gathered at the back of the waist. It had short loose sleeves and was very tight, with a sweeping neckline. It was Dignified and slightly provocative. The client that had been chosen for me was either an older man or someone that Mistress Elanne didn't really know. It was most likely the former. Mistress Elanne normally knew all her courtesans clientele explicitly.

My hair was pinned up very high with pins and yellow flowers and then let hang down my back in a cord of thick red. I hurriedly changed into my clothes and placed my aching feet into the dainty white slippers that had been provided. They were nothing special, simple white kidskin. I strode out of the baths hurriedly and headed for Mistress Elanne's rooms. My first gathering of Orchids awaited me. All the courtesans would gather in the Sun Orchid sitting room and Mistress Elanne would tell each of us of our clients, then we would meet them in due time. It gave me a shiver to say those words. I was to become one of them. I walked gracefully down the normally forbidden winding corridor that led to the Sun Orchid room.

Statues and paintings of nymphs and gods lending themselves to earthly pleasures adorned the walls. I had never been through these hallways before. I wasn't allowed for this was one of the pleasure wings of Orchid. The entire corridor was marble and long yellow draperies adorned the wide windows. I looked closer at the delicate oil paintings. One showed a beautiful human girl, her face was contorted with pleasure as a centaur mounted her. Another showed a scene of several men on one woman at once. The woman had a crown on, a subtle reminder of the power we had held in recent times. Mistress Elanne would want me to be one that Kings & Queens would be moved to choose for their pleasure. I was rather nervous as I swung the doors open to the sumptuous suite of rooms called Sun Orchid.

They were all there. All thirty three of them. They were all dressed in varying colors and hairstyles. Most had blonde, golden or brassy hair. I alone had red hair and I alone was from someplace foreign. They resented me for the attention I had been receiving from Mistress Elanne. All of them looked at me impassively, but inside they grinned gleefully at my folly of being late. As they sat scattered on the carpet, it reminded me nothing as much as a pretty painting of innocent virgins picnicking. Appearances are always deceiving, especially in the court of Flowers.

"Lily, pray tell me where you were?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

I gracefully curtsied and replied, "My apologies Mistress Elanne, I overstayed my while in the pools." I had pitched my voice to a pleasantly low ringing musical tone and Mistress Elanne smiled benevolently. Her mood changed from stormy to a languid, balmy summer night.

"But of course Lily, it is your first, after all."

"Thank you Mistress Elanne."

"You may sit over there." She motioned to a window seat.

I moved over quickly and silently and in the stillness of the Sun Orchid room the soft rustling of my dress could be heard. I settled myself comfortably on the striped yellow and orange cushions. Elegance describe the room perfectly. The sun was high in the startling blue of the sky and it beat down through the panes on my upturned face. I closed my eyes and listened to Mistress Elanne discuss the clientele with the others. Then she said my name.

"Lilly?"

"Yes, Mistress Elanne?"

"I have chosen your first client as the one who offered one of the highest prices I have ever seen for a virgin night. His name is Duke Sirius Black of the province of Itheena. He is one of King James best friends and owed his allegiance to Anjouina"

At the mention of the king, several of the courtesans sighed slightly. He hadn't escaped their notice.

"Sirius Black" I tested his name on my tongue. The syllables tasted of warm, heavy brown honey.

"Yes, and he shall be here within the hour with his friends who are also taking others. Now Lily, nothing is known about his particular tastes so I suggest you stay open-minded. I also chance to say that he may want you more than once, so give your attention to him. You may leave to lunch now. Eat only fruit and drink mint water. Go with pride"

I curtseyed and left quietly. I wished to go for a ride on the paths weaving around the flower court before meeting Lord Sirius Black. I decided I wouldn't tell Erik. I needed to be alone to think, to wonder, to dream. I hadn't thought of my future except as courtesan. Was this my future? Was this my grand destiny? I had heard of heroes whose names were whispered among the good and cursed among the evil, but they are nothing more than legends. We all fade into the mist in the end, but I would like to go down burning brightly. Famous courtesans are forever remembered, but just as that. I don't want to be forgotten, but I don't want to be remembered as a famous whore. I wish, for once, that I could do something.

I headed to my room and changed into divided riding skirts perchance I should meet anyone who would rather see me in a skirt than in breeches on the trail. I then took my knives that Mistress Elanne had given me. As I held them up they caught the light, flashing. A haze settled over the room and all I saw was the blue steel of the knives, flashing this way and that. The blue steel gave me comfort in my half anxious half excited state. It is in my blood to take comfort in steel.

Later…….

I gently walked through the gardens in mincing steps toward the stables. I would make small children's bets with myself. If I could fit more than ten tiny steps in the length of the flower mound over there I would be queen of my own country. I continued this for quite some time until I found myself at the stable and thought with a jolt that maybe the dancer man from last night was here. I had wondered if he was one of the male courtesans, but he seemed too foreign. I stepped through the stable door. The first things that I noticed was that his horses were gone. One of the groomsmen who had seen me from far off had already prepared a horse and motioned from me to mount.

"Groomsman, Could you please tell me when the horses in that stable left?"

"Lady de Orchid, I fear that your eyes might be deceiving you, for no horse ever boarded the night in there."

"Ah, thank you."

I was stunned. I had seen them just this morning and the groomsmen slept here. How could they not see the horses?

"Lady?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated, " 'tis a curious thing, but two teapots were found in each stable in the morn. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the teapots?"

"I am sorry, but I don't. Thank you for telling me."

I mounted deep in thought. What were teapots doing in the stables? This made no sense. I was beginning to think that the dancers had been wraiths. Even more curious was that Erik wasn't in the stables. How odd.

I admired the lush greenery and riot of colors on my ride. This was the first time I had ever ridden in sunlight. The trees stood tall and left most of the woods shaded, but for a few brilliant beams of sunshine that shined onto the cleverly placed ponds creating beacons of shining, shimmering light. The overall effect was magnificent. The shade left the glass short, thin and the most beautiful light moss green I had ever seen. It gladdened my heart that such beauty could exist for the most part without the help of gardeners. The Tender Wilds was what they called these woods. It fit.

I wondered what Sirius Black looked like. I had never heard of him before. I have to admit, I am excited. The thought of giving myself to him sent thrills throughout my body. I knew for certain that he was comely. Everyone from Anjouina is beautiful, it is in their blood. King James was a perfect example of this. No! I shall not think of him. Anything, but him.

Something blindingly white struck the edge of my vision and I flicked my head towards it. Standing only a few feet away stood the most stunning, snow colored stag I had ever seen. It's head was raised proud and tall and it stood erect, its powerful shoulders poised for movement. It was absolutely huge, larger than any that my textbooks had mentioned. I stared at it and presently I looked into his eyes. They were green, amazing forest green, Like two emeralds shining out of the snow.

I had forgotten a horse's reaction to this sort of situation though. It bolted and I was thrown forward into rough mane. I wound my hands into that very mane and waited. It had surprised me, but a beast is a beast. There is no use fearing something that's not evil. There is however, fear of solid objects that tend to hit your head at high speed. I fell of with a crash. Dizziness and shock overcame me along with a blunt pain. I coughed and pressed my hand gingerly to my head. I looked up at the branch that had hit me and moaned.

I had landed on the grass flat out. I lay spread eagled and must have looked a sight. I slowly stood up and looked around the forest. I had about a mile to walk back now, Oh Gods. Mistress Elanne would murder me. The forest turned black and white and I sat back down on my heels. The knee high riding boots I was wearing dug into the back of my bare thighs and the divided skirts settled in such a way that a panel of red lay on either side of me and one down my lap, revealing the sides of my legs. One Thousand Curses, I had of course, forgotten the black gauzy underskirts to the riding dress. It was always too hot for the underskirts. My dressmaker had always said this would happen to me if I forgot to wear the underskirt. Now look what happened. My dressmaker would love to see this.

I would walk back to the stables and look like a peasant that had come fresh from a tumble in the barn. Not that I abhorred such a thing, in fact a couple of fantasy's I had back when I was a little younger had involved barns and such, but I really didn't feel like meeting Duke Sirius Black like this. Unless of course, he was into the fresh from barn girl, but I expected his palate to be more refined.

I stood up again and the white and black haze didn't come back. I had my knives with me so if anything dared touch me, well there would be more of a challenge than met the eye. I looked around and with a sinking feeling in my throat realized that I was rather lost in a maze of paths. I decided to head north. I had not traveled more than twenty paces when my horse's wild footprints appeared and another larger, more curved print. I followed the different footprints with my eyes, into the woods until I met the source. Or so I thought.

Fear thrilled through every fiber of my body as something so absolutely evil stood in front of me. It floated queerly of the ground and beside it, the Tender Wilds paled. I felt anger, such great anger that ran through my blood against this perversion. Something made me naturally hate this creature so much that bile choked its way up my throat.

A sinking horrifying feeling appeared beside the hate that rang in my ears, it didn't breathe. I crouched down and stared at the thing. I moved backwards slowly until I found myself in slightly better footing. The thing had the semblance of a human body except that its bare feet that floated a few inches off the ground were bloody and severed. The blood was black and yellow. It was clothed in dirty grey and black; its head covered by a hood made of something tan and grey. Dark yellow matter leaked out of great big red lesions on what some would call hands. The birds had stopped calling.

With a terrifying sound of half scream half choke it came at me quicker than any bird or beast could travel. The strange thing was I saw it as if it were slow and I flicked out my knives from my loosed red sleeves and span away, jabbing at its head with my knives. It turned just as fast as I whirled around and slid into the ground as it came at me again. I raised my knives raised at the sky as it passed over at me.

Strange moaning sounds were surrounding my ears and confusing me. The thing was coming at me so fast, but just as fast I was dodging and taking a few swipes. I knew instinctively that if any part of it touched me then something horrible would happen. It was another form of dance for me, except more terrifying and with weapons instead of pale arms and feet. I was at a disadvantage and would certainly lose though. The entire thing was one weapon, but every weapon was wielded. Where had it come from? The Tender Wilds was not home to perverted evil such as this. I had to defeat it. This was no paltry fight with pauses and grand gestures; it was desperate, at least for me.

I was tiring and my movements had slowed somewhat, but I couldn't let it touch me. I wished it could be over, but something was stopping me from giving up. There was something more I had to do with my life before I could die just yet, so I did the most stupid thing that occurred to me in a thought that had made its way to my petrified mind. I threw my knife at the things hood. It was a sharp deadly whistle of light through the air and with a sickening sound, it lodged itself firmly in it.

I relaxed ever so slightly, but then another tear of absolute dread trickled through my spine and settled in my stomach. It was staring at me and advancing toward me. So I threw my other knife at it. Terror coiled in my stomach and made my movements quicker, the strength in my limbs stronger. It wouldn't help though, as the creature, with unearthly speed, moved to the right of the blade.

My weapons were gone. I almost cried out in fright, if it touched me I would be tainted by it forever. I would never have a peaceful death. So I ran, the thing flew after me. My boots hindered me though and my thighs burned at the exertion. My breathing was erratic and the only sounds that could be heard were the muffled thumps of my boots on the grass and the whisper of promised evil.

I was losing and I could feel it. Bile rose in my throat and terror thrilled through my body. A whip like white branch caught on my cheekbone and a thorn tore through the cloth on my shoulder and caught me as surely as rope. I screamed more in shock than anything and fell. It went right over me and turned around, coming back to finish me. I saw the blackness of it that blocked out the dancing sunshine. It came at me. Rushing, faster and faster than anything I had ever seen. I screamed, there was nothing left to do. I was paralyzed with fear.

The most gorgeous ringing sound ran through my ears though, hoof beats and for some reason, a fearsome growling. I looked up out of my mud-streaked and bloody face and stared, my hands rising to cover my mouth. The huge snow white stag I had seen earlier had attacked it and a large black dog only slightly smaller than the stag was launching himself on the thing. To my surprise, the thing was losing. It was screaming and screaming as the stag impaled its lethal antlers into it again and again and as the dog tore chunks of its cloak and flesh away as one would peel a potato.

I sat there, dumbstruck as the creature fell and with a fearsome scream, disappeared in flame. There was a painful pounding in my head and drumbeats echoed in my ears. The stag and the dog faced me then and I felt a rushing wind that blew my hair back as I stared first at the fine, pure-bred dog and then at the stunning stag. Forest green eyes regarded me and I felt as if someone had punched my chest. The stag felt so familiar, yet it was a stag! The same stag that had my horse running. The dog barked at the stag, which shook its head as if in a trance and backed up a step.

The dog then bounded up to me and without much ado licked my face. I tried to push his face away, but all I got was a slight growl. It continued to lick the blood and mud away from my face while the stag looked on with an unreadable emotion in its eyes. It pawed the ground and just as quick as they had appeared, they disappeared. Leaving me in the clearing. I stared after the pair of them and slowly rose to my feet. A wolf – dog and a stag had just saved my life and soul!

Fear and shock that had amassed in me melted away, leaving me with relief. Fear appeared quickly again. I was alone in the woods. There might be more creatures such as the one I had faced. I haltingly stepped my way to where the creatures body had been, and found my knives. They were shining clean and glinted in the sun. Odd, very odd. Some things were definitely going quite wrong around these woods. What was that? What had just happened to me? What would I say to Mistress Elanne and Siriuis Black? OH GODS NO!

I was preparing to run through the Tender Wilds back to the stables, but as soon I whirled about I was met with a sight. Shock coursed through me once again and my heart beat wildly at the most welcome sight of King James Potter and a striking black haired man. They were in full hunting attire and even had bows and swords. I breathed a sigh of relief and fell at King James feet, rather forgetting my state of half dress. I couldn't believe that they were here!

"Your royal highness, My name is Lilly of house Orchid and I have found myself lost in these woods when my horse ran away and left me here. I was also attacked by an evil creature which I barely managed to fend off and only with…..animalistic help. Your Highness, I know I sound mad, but could you please direct me to my house?"

I gazed at his face from under lowered lashes and all the emotions I had felt the night before rushed back at me three-fold. Up close not even a god could hold a candle to him. He looked down at me with those forest green eyes. So like the stag's eyes. Wait…..he had the stag's eyes. His companion moved over to me and licked his lips and said,

"My lady I would be more than happy to escort you to your very house because I am Sirius Black and I believe House Mistress Elanne is searching for you."

I looked up in shock and he laughed. I began to laugh also, until the shock of it all had me crying. Tears ran down my cheeks and dropped to the grass, where they shone like diamonds on the blades of green. King James offered a long fingered large hand and I took it. What happened next completely poleaxed me. He swung me into his arms and in a deep voice that radiated power said,

"Sirius and I shall escort you to your house madam. Tell us about this creature though. It troubles me that something attacked you."

I gazed in shock at him. There was a deep dark anger glinting in his eyes and his voice had been hard as he had spoke, yet there was no surprise about the creature. It was like he had known. Blood sang in my ears and I twisted out of his arms and landed in a crouch. I could feel the knives sliding into my palms. Duke Sirius looked at me, a slight frown tugging at his features and King James observed me.

I was wary of them. They were good, but King James had the stag's eyes and their presence wasn't just chance. If my guess was right, they somehow were the creatures.

"How did you know about that creature."

My voice seemed hard even to my ears and I waited for their answer. They said nothing, just looked at me with unreadable expressions. King James moved forward slowly, as one might approach a deer. I was torn between running and not.

"Lilly, Whatever you are guessing is probably close to the truth, but take heed; Sirius and I just saved your life from an evil lord's creation. Would you not be thankful?"

He said this soothingly and softly and I relaxed.

"My Lord, you didn't have to lie."

I said this softly and to my shame a tear came into my eye. It was all too much! I was just a courtesan! I hadn't even reached a score of years! My heart was beating and beating and the blood was singing again and I had the sudden urge to touch King James. Unconsciously, I leaned back and James, reacting on urges similar to mine put one large hand in the middle of my back. Sirius stared at the pair of us with widened eyes and looked on.

As soon as he touched me, a soft sound escaped my parted lips and a fast breath of air from his. With light, oh so light and nimble fingers he stroked my spine and his fingers danced across the nape of my neck. I moaned again and arched my back. Catching his hand with mine, I placed it on my collarbone and with great delicacy turned it over and placed the tip of my tongue in the center of his palm for a fleeting moment.

Blood was still singing in my ears and as I looked at him a haze of soft green and red washed over my vision. I felt slightly dizzy with desire and his eyes, filled with lust, drank the sight of my face. Sirius was still watching, now with understanding dawning in his eyes; of what I do not know. I put my hand in his and he drew me up until I was drawn into him. I moved as if in trance. His marble features softened ever so slightly and I felt his muscles shift beneath his tunic.

I gave a start and a small cry as what had just transpired pounded in my mind. A truth also dawned. He was the dancer from last night. I stared into his forest green eyes as Sirius said in tones of hushed awe,

"I think you have found her James."

Dear Reviewers,

Please review.

I would also like to say one comment about the eye color.

Wait and see. I have something planned and I dare all of you readers to try and guess.

I love all of your reviews. Especially the ones that gave me helpful tips and I am extremely sorry about the wait. I have had this chapter done for quite some time. Weeks in fact, but my computer messed up and then I had went for a holiday….. I promise to have the next one up soon,

Twighunter


	5. Silk Reveals

Silken Steel

Cool, calm air laughed in my face. In his face. In the face of all that is my present. What was happening to me. I sank down at his feet. The muscles in my neatly folded legs jumped and flexed, like I was trying to break out of my body, my confinement. Every fiber of my being yearned for him, yet what had the young lordling Sirius said? That he had found me? Found what? What was I, a mere courtesan from the Scottish highlands, to him; King of all he sees. Including myself. No! not myself, not yet.

His demeanor somehow flickered and it was if a cloud had lifted from the sun. I wished I could see into those unfathomable green depths, but I couldn't. I almost felt like laughing at my present situation. I had just fought against a creature of amazing evil, lost my horse, met the two beings that dominated my mind and turned into animals. What was happening! This was almost surreal. I twisted myself and breathed. Then sudden fear seized me. Everything was too odd. Sirius was here. He had hired me for a night of pleasure, but I was just a foolish girl. I never knew what I was getting into. So what was a girl to do. Only one thing occurred to me as the poison that was James invaded my being; run. I knew that if I stayed everything would be out of my hands. I had seen them work magic. The forbidden art in the kingdom of Donavue. What would they do to me? Who was I anymore? This was all too much. I would run.

Everything was silent as I stood up slowly, ever so slowly so that the entire length of my buttocks and torso ran over every inch of his body that I could contact until I stood practically in his arms. I knew they were waiting for me to say something, but I looked at Sirius. His beautiful light pink lips, milky skin and dark hair and eyes. His eyes saw the intent in me and he opened them wide, but stepped out of the way.

"If you want to go, go! James, tell her right now"

I looked wordlessly at James who at Sirius's word put his fingers lightly on my waist yet that light touch was like iron.

"No!" He growled out

I looked up at those eyes again and felt tears coming at leaving this man I barely knew. He glanced down at me and I felt that choking sensation in my chest. Rivers of emotion linked our eyes together. I could feel his terrible anger and possessiveness about me. I didn't notice as his arms completely curled around me and I fell into him with a sigh. Sirius scoffed.

"I will let you go work this out, but right now I'm going to the Madame of the house and releasing my contract of you Lilly and telling her of what had happened."

"Buy her."

" What!"

"I said buy her"

"James….she must decide her own future. You must leave destiny to her course."

"I decide destiny"

Sirius frowned, but bowed his head and turned into a dog and ran off at a speed that left the leaves softly swirling in the wind.

As soon as he was out of sight I snapped out of my dream. I whirled around in James arms and touched his lips with my fingers. Something passed between us so lovely and golden that I couldn't describe it. Everything lifted and seemed clear for one moment and then I slipped from his arms and ran. I heard a slight indrawn breath from behind me and I almost sobbed. He would chase me and catch me, but he would always know that I had run from him. But he didn't catch me as I ran on. I could hear steps behind me, fast and approaching quickly. He had turned into a stag. The branches whipped my pale skin until it was slashed in red. I picked my legs up until I was in a sprint. My lungs pounded and my chest started to burn painfully.

I remembered the way the dancer last night had fled from me, leaving a torn feeling. I had wanted him to stay and talk to me, tell me what I was to do. There was so much to question and be questioned by. Now, more than ever I needed to ask questions, to get away from all of this. Yet, I loved Donavue with all my heart. Eric had left me for that other woman and know no one loved me. I was a dressed up whore that wasn't meant for this. I was meant for pleasure.

No longer able to keep running I looked up at James and left a sad, bitter smile in place of the baring of teeth that I had while fleeing. He reared before me, slowly turning into the human that I knew him not to be. His eyes held rage, hurt, possessiveness and a thousand different emotions that I could and would never be able to fathom. It scared me, that someone could be so much like a thunderstorm, so unpredictable, so dominant, yet it also made my groin ache and a wild animalistic urge to want him inside of me, thumping, throbbing, needing. I caught my breath as he stepped toward my paralyzed form, but each stop he took seemed to make him fade until I could see him no longer.

My head slightly hurt at the very back and I found myself slowly bending to the river of fate instead of fighting it. Soon my vision became dark as a raven's feathers and the world seemed to take on new shapes as I slowly slipped into myself and closed, like petals would over night.

I looked around wildly. I was no longer surrounded by cool green forest, but rolling hills. The sky was the kind of grey that poets might describe as 'filthy dove', but I would describe as depressing dirt. I recoiled into myself as I recognized this place. I was no longer in the cultured land of my city, but the wilds of the homeland I had once belonged to. How had I gotten here! Better yet, what was I going to do? I knew where I was, near my village. Not the village of courtesans, but the village of my very birth. That misty, fogged place that I dimly remembered. Where I had froze at night and my sister had gotten everything.

Dear Reviewers

I came back….review please

Twighunter


	6. The Steel Within

My skin prickled at the biting wind that swept through this awkward land. I shivered and cursed my stupidity once again for not wearing the underskirt. The chill temperature would be my end. I looked up at the swirling sky.

How was I going to get back home!

What had happened to send me here!

I knew it could be no nightmare, for my own mind couldn't hold these minute details so utterly perfectly. The blades of grass were a shade so green as to blind and forest the color of the sea. Beyond the rolling hills I could make out the river Elmalone. Its curious glittering beckoned and waved to me. I knew that somewhere along those very banks stood the place I had once called home.

I needed to go back to my beautiful city, and quickly. The houses would bow their heads in shame at their missing courtesan. All had put much time into me. The tutors that had taught me all I knew had been from different houses. A tutor from Jessamine had teasingly called me 'Kingslayer" when I had mastered the pleasure lessons easily and happily. I would have no place in the world if the Mistress Elanne had thought I had spurned the houses. I would be no one at all. And James, he was there and I was here. He was quickly becoming the other half of everything in my heart, which was impossible. He couldn't be, it was wrong. Never could I ever love him, for now I was nothing. I had gotten here by some twist of that forbidden art, but I couldn't get back. A finger of unease touched my heart, did James send me here? No, why would he?

I needed to get back to Donavue, the only place that had accepted me. I would, but before that I needed a safe place to sleep and eat. The only place I knew was…….my village. Oh no. This wasn't good. I do not think they would be happy to see me. After all, Petunia was the sister that they had high hopes for, not me. The fact remained that it was the only shelter I could use.

Firstly, I would have to go to the river Elmalone to search for that horrible place.. I started walking slowly, digesting the shock that had buried itself in my throat. I felt my body shaking dry sobs start to consume me. I wanted to go home! Not here! I hated here! Why was I here? Was I not good enough to live through the golden time of my life? Did somebody see fit to just throw me away like a used whore? I shook my head wildly, hoping that the banging pain would scare the grief away. I was no one if I didn't get back home. This was my only chance. Tears prickled at the back of my throat and my eyes started to slowly heat up. Something stopped me from crying though, something dimly remembered flickered and a burst of determination invaded my body.

I jerked my head up, now determined and with a goal . I would say I was a maid running away from a lord's castle. They would take me in and from there I could go on to the city without any unnecessary emotional baggage that might wigh on me if I showed who I really was at the village. If I was a lady's maid I couldn't wear the rich clothes I wore now. At least not what I was currently shod in.

I took my leather riding boots off to reveal the pure ivory skin and pale pink of my toes. The sensation of the rich satin inside sliding sensually down my leg reminded me of what I was trained too, and I shivered in pleasure. Luxury would not be upon me for a while now and the very clothes I wore were the remnants of the life that I loved. I left the boots at the edge of the hill I was on. Mayhap someday a traveler would find them and put them to good use, or mayhap not.

I stretched my legs and started to run to the river in a swift, steady gait. My moves were graceful and lithe. Beauty was trained into every limb of my body and I almost smiled. The cold no longer seemed to hurt me any longer and I gloried in the cool dry grass on my feet. The wind smelled of pine and a new kind of freedom. I shook the pleasure of the scent of the wind and thought of the warm, flower like breeze at home.

The river loomed closer and closer as I ran. The dark forest stretched beside me and seemed to go on and on forever. My happiness started to die with the sun. It was getting dark very quickly and danger lurked in the forest. I began to run faster, much faster. A flash of ironic wit still left inside me glanced over the fact that I had been in this situation too many times for a courtesan from Donavue.

I looked to my right and left. There was something there, but what was it? I shivered and slowed down to a jog. My breath came labored and heavy, but I managed to go on. I slowly made my way to the river, which wasn't but half a mile away. There it was again! A sense of terror started to fill me and I felt the evil saturating the air. It was much like the same evil of the creature I had faced last time. A drum pounded in my stomach at my stupidity; I had left the knives in my boots.

Strange sounds floated from the forest. I remembered that someone from my past had once put a name to the forest. She had called it forbidden…. I saw a flash of something in the forest. It was white, evil beings could come in good colors. I could see the river in front of me. I broke into a sprint, the cold wind making it even harder to breath. The silk panels of my dressed whipped behind me and I heard the fast sound of leaves crunching.

My feet hit gravel – like sand and I breathed in relief. I was at the river. The sound of waves lapping at the shore soothed me and the wind was now a gentle breeze hitting my side. I turned towards the forest and gasped in surprise. Beauty fell in tranquil waves across the horse that greeted me. A shimmering crystal-like horn rose out of its forehead. It moved towards me and I towards it. There was something so good and pure about it that made me just want to love it.

I moved the hair that was gently brushing my face behind my ear and put out a hand to stroke it. It put its head down at my touch and I smiled. I looked up and down the river and saw nothing, just water and forest. The horse with the horn looked up at me expectantly. I saw something in the depths of its blue eyes and saw one thing I rarely saw in a beast; intelligence. I also saw something I rarely saw in my own kind; wisdom. I had a feeling that it would understand me if I spoke.

"There is a village somewhere on this river…..it would please me very much if you could direct me to it, I would forever be in your debt gracious one."

It…He looked at me again and tossed his head to the east of the river. I knew it was a male for some reason. I bowed down to it and looked up,

"Thank you, if you ever wish anything of me I have a feeling you could find me."

He nodded his head and with a spellbinding flash of pure white, he turned gracefully and cantered back into the forest. I sigh in the very beauty of that act. I had heard tales from Eric of far fetched creatures he had heard about in the market, but nothing like this. I trusted the horse with the horn though, so I started the easternly way down the river.

It was fully darkness as I walked the lonely shore. A red moon shone on the forest and river, illuminating it and the low fog in a ghostly light. I thought wryly of how in books the heroine is often found by the hero in situations such as this. I also though that I would never have a hero, all I had was myself. I cleared my head of such thoughts and began to think of a simple story and name for myself. Most maids did not even have a last name so I could just name myself Moira. It was common enough in these wild lands. I had just run away from a lord's castle. I didn't know the land or even the name of the lord for when I was running I had hit my head on a rock and could get part of my mind back. It sounded convincing enough. A Donavue citizen would see through it, but not these common peasants.

I heard something then, a drift of music and laughter. I jerked my head up from my now cherry red feet and strained with my eyes. My heart gripped in something resembling panic as I saw lights up ahead. It was the village I had once belonged to and the very village that had spurned me. I begin a slow and steady gait to the village. The saffron lights flicker dimly ahead of me and make my head ache.

I halt and stand before the outskirts. Taking a breath I stare at the rough hewn, ill fitted hut in front of me. I can't think but compare it to the smooth and glorious architecture of Donavue. Remember why you're here, I tell myself.

The entire clan of Evans is circled around a merrily dancing fire. They are eating and drinking a deep golden ale only made in these lands. My ears start to ring as I slowly stagger in. I fall on my knees as the entire clan goes silent looking at me. I hear murmurs

"Night vixen…"

"forbidden forest?"

"Who is she?"

"beautiful"

and lastly and most firmly "Evil"

I call out to them in a haunted voice "Can you help me?"

I close my eyes tightly and fall to the ground. The hard black dirt and steel like rocks dig into my back painfully, but all I can see are starkly familiar faces. They are older now, but familiar. What have the fates done to me?

I now cease to be Lily de Orchid, onetime Lily Daggersbit of the clan of Evans

I am Moira…for now

Dear Reviewers

Please review

Best of love from

Twighunter


	7. Only the Silk

I woke up to the hard faces of my onetime clan and shuddered. No one ever wanted to wake up to their past staring them in the face. I opened my mouth and winced at the pain as I felt a trickle of blood run down my undoubtedly pale skin.

"Please, I am Moira, My lord was keeping me in his castle! A slave!. My lord is looking for me. Can you offer me asylum?"

A woman to the left of me thinned her dusky colored lips and agitatedly ran a hand through her pale red hair. I sighed as she began to speak. Her voice was like rain on a clay roof. "Who are you? You do not have the look of a servant. Are you from the forbidden forest, come to haunt us for our past mistakes?" She had the unmistakable tone of someone beaten down time and time again, yet surviving, always surviving. I looked at the others around me; they were silent, regarding this woman with a palatable respect. Their faces blended into one another, white, red and brown all whirled, like a strange concoction. If one looked hard enough I suppose one would find some kind of beauty. I decided that the best course of action would be meekness. I was good at this, most men did not want a woman of the fire, but a pliant toy and so we were taught the value of being weak.

"No mistress, begging your pardon. I'm not from the forest. Could you give me shelter or will I be forced to find another village."

"Mistress Clada. Don't do this to the poor girl. Can you not see that she is defenseless and weary?" I turned my head to look at my flaxen haired savior and my eyes widened as I realized the full implication of the name she had just said.

Clada.

My mother.

I took another look at the thin red-haired woman. The last time I had seen her she had not looked so haggard and worn. What had happened while I was gone? Why did she seem to be the leader of the clan?

"Helga, just because you are healer doesn't mean you have any say in this. I suggest you go back to training that twit of a daughter I have. She is to be married any day now"

Helga bowed her head. Her pretty, honest face had crumpled into shame. She was obviously not very used to standing up for people.

"Just offering some advice Clada."

Clada looked at the people surrounding us. The whispers that had come to saturate the air with heaviness died down. They awaited the likely verdict of death at the hands of nature for an unwanted outsider. It never came.

"Back to work, all of you!"

They dispensed, mumbling to themselves and casting furtive glances at me beneath their matted hair. She looked down at me and her grey eyes locked with mine.

"You can stay in my husbands hut. He is dead so you need not fear he will try anything. Unless of course you fear the dead."

She barked a harsh laugh and backed up, dusting her hands. Her laugh, it no longer sounded as I remembered it. She was so different from the Clada I had left behind. As I studied her I realized that as I had become one with my city, she had become one with the highlands; Her laugh, her voice, her eyes, her hair. Well, my father had died in my absence. Good. That made things simpler. Now I could figure out what I was to do with myself. She started to lead me to the hut and I looked around at the village. A feeling incomprehensible to me rose within my breast like a phoenix being reborn. I had never felt anything for this place previously, but now something sang a song to me. Clada looked at me.

"Child, stop gawking and dreaming, it won't do any good"

I realized I was stock still in the middle of the main path. I took a step, then another. Wincing at the feeling of my cut feet hitting the rocks.

"If you're going to do any work here you are going to need some workable clothes."

She left me in the hut. The inside was just as charming as the outside. A rough sigh escaped me and I sat on the straw pallet that had been provided. A bubbled mirror was hung on the wall and I stared at it. My distorted face stared back. What a mess I had gotten myself into. In the course of a few days I had managed to start an earthquake with one kick of a stone. James probably did not even care where I was. He had probably gone back to his admirers. I put my face in my hands and felt a peculiar brand of shock. I didn't understand how this could happen to me? Magic..love…mistakes…family…home?

I was only a virgin courtesan of no particular power and a very peculiar beauty. The mistresses of the houses would only mourn the loss of profit. Erik would be the only one to truly miss me. What was I doing here? Why was I here? I had to admit to myself that it was random and undoubtedly magical, but if not James, then who? Who would send me here? I curled up on the pallet and stared at the ceiling. Everything was so confusing and gods what was I supposed to do. I was nothing in comparison to everything.

I awoke at a sharp whistle as Clada threw a dress into my hut and a husky explanation of my day. I brushed my fingers over it as dawn touched the highlands. It was black wool, simple, but fitted me well. It was cut like a robe of some sort. I was to work gathering healer's herbs in the windy crags with the town healer. My sister Petunia was also to be coming. I shuddered at that. It was tradition that the daughter of the town chief picked herbs. It was said that the gift of power running through the girl-child of the chief would transfer through herbs, or in the case of a son; metal. If I were a son I would probably be helping the blacksmith. It was a slight oddity that I was to be doing this job, but the clan probably thought I was too delicate to be doing other work. I pinned my hair up and emerged from the hut, ducking down so the dropped roof would not hit me.

"Moira!"

I turned at the voice and saw the healer. She was holding the rains to a saddlebag-laden mule.

"Follow me."

No words were needed as we went through the town. The villagers all stopped what they were doing to stare at me and I couldn't help but feel pride. I was the lost child that had done what they had not. I had gone above the molded box they all clung against. Too bad they would never know it. Petunia joined us just as we were ascending the crags. A small smile graced my face as I watched the mossy grass flatten beneath me. Her thick light brown hair had been twisted into long ropes that had been twined on the top of her head and her neck bore signs of stretching. No more was the indulged beauty of the village, but a dissatisfied woman remained. I saw from beneath lowered lashes the treacherous look she gave me, I had hoped that the years would have softened her, but instead they had tempered her and just made her harder.

"So, you're the wench from the lord's castle"

I smiled

"Yes I am. So who are you?"

"I am Petunia Glaor of the Clan of Evans, daughter to Mistress Clada. I am soon to be married to Vernon L'Idot of the Clan of Dursley"

"Oh, that's quite nice. Marriage. It's what every woman hopes for."

I was on the verge of laughing, the kind that leaves your throat dry. Petunia felt threatened enough to give me all her useless titles. What idiocy! I could already see that the rest of the day would be great fun. Better than Bourgesa. The healer looked askance at me.

"Moira, do you not look forward to one day meeting your match. You are so very beautiful. I'm sure many of the menservants, maybe even the lord of your castle desired you."

I was at a slight loss of words.

"Well, in truth they might have, but Lord Cott rather favored men."

There was a gasp from Petunia at this, but the healer girl just smiled at me and made a soft noise from the back of her throat.

Gods help me.

AUTHORS NOTE>>>>>>>>

Dear Reviewers

Single paragraph not my fault (it's this bloody site!)

TWighunter


	8. A Small Amount of Steel

The crags were stuck out of the mountains like giant sores and the winds gently whipped around them. From the mist shrouded top one could see far, very far. There were lakes and even more massive mountains and the black beached sea could be seen in the distance. Petunia was and Helga were huffing only slightly as I drew in deep gasping breaths that made the center of my chest hurt and my ears to ring. I hadn't been this high up for a long time.

"Come along you two!"

Helga seemed fresh faced and alive in her surroundings, I noted, much more so than in the village. This was where she belonged. I felt a fierce yearning at this realization. I wish I could belong somewhere. I thought I had belonged back in the city where I had been a scant day before. I thought that maybe I had a place in the glitter filled ballrooms, a place where war was raged in glances and slights and pleasure was paid for properly. What nuisance of nature had brought me back here.

James

I shook my head fiercely.

No, I wouldn't think of him. Of his beautiful lips and shadowed planes of his face and silk encased body and……I shook my head to the point of pain. Was I some bitch in heat? The Mistresses would be ashamed to see me. All my training gone to waste. Once again, I was a little highland girl.

I wandered, keeping my eye on Helga so I wouldn't get lost. She hummed songs as she picked and observed leaves of obscure plants. I mimicked her movements, sometimes picking random bits of oddly shaped grass. Petunia had climbed higher than either of us, and was using her long neck to peer at various fauna.

The wind rushed around us as I plucked a particularly vicious herb like thing and placed it in my robe. My silken red hair raced around me and obscured my vision. I looked up through it and saw a haze of red slashed mountains. Then an enormous neck jumped into view,

"What do you think you're doing! You lazy chit! Get up this instant"

I sneered and rose up before, her. A queer anger enveloped in me. Anger at the confusion in me and the mess outside of me. She was just a tiny nuisance who thought she was some almighty bitch. I felt like taking her down a peg or six.

"Ahh. Petunia. Dear heart. I hear you're marrying Vernon L'Idot quite soon"

She looked taken aback by my abrupt change of subject, but preened herself.

"Yes, he is a very good match. One that should be desired by all…" She took her time to crinkle her long mottled nose at me, "but had only by me"

She smiled proudly here and arched her eyebrow in superiority,

I smiled. I wasn't a very subtle person so…

"Petunia, you are one of the ugliest girls I have ever seen. You neck looks like you have been trying to peer up skirts all your life, though I wouldn't take you to prefer girls. Your skin is horrendous and I would say you look like the bottom of a goats ass, but I wouldn't want to insult the goat. This idiot Dursley is probably going to have to get blinding drunk take you to bed and when he does he'll probably only imagine the other twenty or so disease ridden girls he's had before."

She gaped at me as I stood up, brushed my robe off and shoved past her. My eloquent petite speech would probably make like plenty harder for me later. Imagine, a supposed outsider insulting the clan chief's daughter. Ha! What idiocy may follow...

Our trek back to the village was rather grim. Petunia was seething at the head of the pack while I walked soberly in the back with Helga who was behaving cheerfully. I played with my nails and tried to decide my next course of action. Stay and face my past or leave and cleave into my future. It wasn't supposed to be a hard decision, initially I thought I would go back, but…..The very fact of the magic taking me here and the thing that had attacked me in the forest…and the stag and the dog. All of it was unimaginable, but it was happening. Well, it had happened! If I prided myself on anything it would have to be the fact that I took everything into account and balanced it out, making a rational decision. I deliberated as I walked down the rain slick rocks and long grass. As I lifted my robe up over a puddle I came to a halt.

It was as if the sun had rose in my mind. I would stay here and decipher what everything meant. I would unravel my confusion and then I would go back and try and solve the unknown cloud that had befallen my existence. The village was bustling as soon as we made our weary way in. The ass brayed at its comrades and scampered off, its packs falling to the path betwixt the village. I shouldered one of them while Helga took the other. I silently began to follow her, but just as I began a claw wound its way around my arm and scratched me viciously.

I turned my head and there stood my sister, her face contorted into such an expression as to render her countenance ever more horrifying that normal.

"Bitch. You'll regret heaving your whore self in here."

I smiled at her,

"It's all right sweet flower. I'm sure you'll feel better tommorow"

With that, I flexed my considerable muscle and wrenched my arm away from her vice-grip.

I twisted myself between the people and eventually made my way to Helga. Helgapushed aside the thick green grass hangings and stepped into her hut. I followed and the moment I stepped in I took a deep breath. It was very dry and warm in the room. I looked around, but all I could see were long strings of drying herbs. The herbs were curious looking, some seemed to glow like jewels and others were twisted into unnaturally ominous shapes. There were flasks of stuff on the shelves lining the hut and in the middle was what looked to be a cauldron. I squinted my eyes as the whole hut blurred a bit. There was a table next to the cauldron with several knives and a weighing scales. My eyes widened. What exactly was Helga doing here?!

I dropped my packs and made to move to the right, but with a clatter I instead bumped into a rack of what looked to be long wooden sticks. I shrieked as several fell off and I held my hands out to grab as many as I could. As I did this they all seemed to slip out of my hand like slippery snakes despite the fact that they seemed to be polished wooden sticks. They fell to the dirt in tiny puffs of dirt. I looked up as the last one wobbled at the very tip of the rack and began its fall.

"Oh No you don't!" I said childishly and grabbed for it.

It fell into my hand perfectly and I swished it upwards to put it back and

To my horror

And great surprise

Green and Gold sparks flew from the tip and started to swirl urgently around the hut.

I put my pale white hands to my mouth and gasped just as Helga smugly emerged from the blur of darkness in the right hand corner of the hut.

In a sing song voice she said, "I thought you might Lily Daggersbit of the Clan of Evans. It has been a while, but mountains magic brought you back. And right it did though I hardly recognized you when you stumbled in here."

I turned to her with questions in my eyes and she sighed, no longer even resembling a tame village healer. Her hair had whorled itself into the shadows, and her eyes were half hooded, revealing a singularly knowlegable expression.

"You have much to learn Lily"


End file.
